Saigo no Revolver
by OrangeAnt
Summary: Aun no entiendo como llegue a estar en esta situación contigo, tu eres la única persona que quiero en mi vida Historia basada en la canción de gumi
1. Chapter 1

Aun no entiendo como llegue a estar en esta situación contigo, tu eres la única persona que quiero en mi vida, no logro entenderlo…puede que sea cosa del destino.

pensar que hace unos años era una joven alegre e inocente que iba a la secundaria algunos se burlaban de mi por mi pelo verde pero no le tomaba mucha importancia es más me sentía orgullosa porque mi hermano mayor siempre me decía que me parecía a mi madre aunque nunca la pude conocer por que murió al darme a luz pero la pude ver en fotos que me había dado mi padre además las personas también se burlaban de mi hermano él tenía el pelo morado y largo como de una mujer, él siempre ha sido raro pero un buen hermano nos criamos los dos porque mi padre trabaja mucho pero nunca supe en que trabajaba y hubiera preferido nunca saberlo.

A pesar de que era un padre ausente siempre estuvo en las celebraciones en especial en navidad desde pequeña él decía que era papa Noel y a pesar de que ya tenía 18 años el seguía diciéndolo, era una familia especial pero me gustaba hasta que un día después de la secundaria regrese a casa como todo los días pero esta vez me pareció extraño ver a esas personas salir de mi casa así que me escondí detrás de unos basureros con temor no sabía si mi hermano estaba en la casa ni quienes eran ellos , al instante ellos se subieron a un auto y se marcharon. Salí de mi escondite y corrí hasta mi casa y para mi alivio estaba mi hermano sano y a salvo pero con una expresión muy triste él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me saludo me dijo que cerrara la puerta tenía que hablar conmigo seriamente por alguna razón sentí un gran escalofrió nunca vi a mi hermano así el me miro a los ojos y me dijo lentamente con una voz apagada papá está muerto en ese momento quede en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar simplemente me corrían las lagrimas y trataba de pensar que no era verdad al verme así mi hermano me abrazo y me siguió hablando me dijo que él y mi padre nunca quisieron decirme en que trabajaban para no ponerme en riesgo.

Sorprendida le pregunte en qué tipo de trabajo estaban y para mi sorpresa papa era jefe de una banda de mafiosos y en su última pelea el murió traicionado por uno de su banda y ahora mi hermano tendría que ocupar su puesto, yo no quería que lo hiciera no quería perderlo también le roge que no tomara el puesto de papá pero no logre convencerlo, me abrazo y me dijo que pase lo que pase me cuidaría de cualquier persona y me prometió que no morirá y así fue como se fue de la casa para tomar el puesto de papá me quede sola por mucho tiempo cada vez sentía que mi sonrisa se iba pero tenía que seguir mi vida y esperar que llegara navidad para volver a ver a mi hermano.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este es mi primer fic lo escribí hace millones de años :D espero que les guste, cualquier comentario sirve *-*<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Se acercaba la víspera de navidad y me llego una noticia que no quería escuchar mi hermano él que me cuido toda la vida. él que siempre me ayudaba y me sacaba sonrisas fue asesinado sintiendo como todo dentro de mí se derrumbara, entre en un shock más grande que cuando murió mi padre no paraba de llorar ni siquiera pude verlo en navidad …paso los días y llego navidad pero ese día para mí ya no tenía significado ya no tenía con quien estar ese día se me paso por mi mente muchas veces la idea de Morir, volver a verlos y conocer a mi madre .

En la noche llego un paquete misterioso sin remitente me senté a observarlo un buen rato me arme de valor y lo abrí, mis ojos se abrieron a más poder por la sorpresa y el susto, vi una pistola con balas cargadas preguntándome quien me mandaría algo así, saque la pistola y revise el paquete completo y encontré una nota

Para mi querida Gumi

De papa Noel

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro esto era lo último que me dio mi padre pero ¿por qué una pistola? seguramente algo quería que hiciera pero ¿qué ? guarde esa pistola como un tesoro.

Me sentía diferente ya no sonreía como antes y ahora sabia que debía tomar el lugar de mi hermano no paso mucho tiempo para que la banda de mafioso me vinieran a buscar, los seguí con el fin de saber la verdad de la muerte de mi padre y que quería de mí, en este momento solo había un motivo para vivir vengar a mi padre y mi hermano , llegue al lugar de mi nuevo trabajo mire a los que serian mis subordinados mientras ellos me consolaban por lo de mi familia pero no les tome mucha importancia.

De repente la persona que me trajo hasta ese lugar se quito el sombrero y el abrigo era una mujer joven menor que yo tenía el pelo celeste y muy largo ella me susurro -_ellos son sus compañero de trabajo_- mientras que yo solo la quede mirando sin decir palabra alguna.

Me apunto a un hombre alto de pelo azul –_Él se encargara de proporcionarnos armas_- Después apunto a una bella y madura mujer de pelo marrón -_ella es la encargada de la vigilancia_-

Casi sin notarlo se acercó una mujer de pelo rosa y se presento ella misma con una agradable voz –_Bienvenida jefa me llamo Luka, yo me encargare de movilizar a todos a donde tu ordenes_- tratando de tomar mi puesto como jefa mantuve una fría mirada diciéndole -_espere a mis órdenes antes de movilizar a cualquier persona-_

La chica de pelo celeste con una autoritaria voz dijo -_ve a esos niños rubios de allá_- tratando de ver a quienes se refería los divisar para mi sorpresa, mantuve mi silencio en espera de que continuara -_ellos serán sus guarda espaldas de ahora en adelante no dejaran que le suceda nada como a su padre ellos parecen jóvenes pero fueron entrenado para esto_- me sentí un poco triste por verlos en este lugar.

La peli celeste me pidió me llevo hasta lo que sería mi oficina era pequeña pero bastante acogedora tenía la esencia de mi padre , me acerque a su escritorio en busca de cualquier información útil, revise todos los archivos que habían notando en cada uno la letra de mi padre y mi hermano sintiendo una enorme tristeza y nostalgia.

Un pequeño sonido hice que recordara que la peli celeste seguía en la habitación la quede mirando tratando de mostrar que no la había olvidado -¿_Cuál es tu cargo_?

Ella ignoro mi pregunta, se mantuvo silenciosa acercándome un papel, era una carta de mi hermano.


End file.
